


Dawning Sun

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon - Comics & Cartoon Combination, Conversations, Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Healing, Home, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, OTP Feels, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Republic City, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You still think the morning is evil?”
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Femslash February





	Dawning Sun

Everything was quiet at the Sato estate, just as it should be.

Korra was used to the hustle and bustle of Republic City at this point. But with everything that happened, all the chaos and turmoil, inside and out, some quiet was what she needed.

She knew that it was what Asami needed as well.

The birds sung their little song outside the open window. The sun was high in the bright sky, and Korra felt the cool spring air waft through the bedroom. She sat back in the bed, arching her back in a stretch, and she felt a hand settle on her hip.

"It's too early," Korra groaned, rubbing her eyes, looking down to see Asami smiling sleepily at her. She rose from the warm covers and brushed back her long black hair.

"You still think the morning is evil?" Asami asked, pressing her lips against Korra's cheek, her hand wandering to thread her fingers through the Avatar's.

Korra shook her head, smiling right back at Asami. "Not when you're here."

"You know," Korra began, the idea of waking up early suddenly becoming more better by the minute, "We can get a head start on training, if you want."

Asami smiled. "That's…actually a pretty good idea. Breakfast first."

"Deal!"

They both chuckled together, fingers intertwined, warmth through and through; their lips pressed against each other's. They knew it was going to be a good day.


End file.
